borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
|image = File:Maya4.jpg |caption = |title = Siren |gender = Female |race = Human |faction = |location = Pandora |game = Borderlands 2 |played by= }} Maya is the playable Siren class character in Borderlands 2. She carries a book on her left thigh, which could be related to her skills. (They could include Borderlands' take upon magic, or a children's novel). She is one of six Sirens, a group of women with unbelievable powers. Lilith, the Siren from the first Borderlands, is one of them as well. Known Skills Action Skill: Phaselock Harmony Tree *''Mind's Eye'' - Increases Critical Hit and Melee Damage. *''Sweet Release'' - Killing an enemy who is currently Phaselocked creates Life Orbs which automatically seek out and heal the player and friends. *''Wreck'' - While enemy is Phaselocked gain increased Fire Rate and Damage with all gun types. *''Recompense'' - Taking Health damage has a chance to cause shields to instantly start recharging. Also increases shield recharge rate. *''Res'' - Instantly revive a downed friend by using Phaselock on him/her. *''Elated'' - While an enemy is Phaselocked all teammates regenerate health. *''Restoration'' - Similar to Cauterize, heal teammates by shooting them. *''Sustenance'' - Allows constant health regeneration. The lower your current health the more powerful the regeneration. *''Life Tap'' - Killing an enemy causes you to steal health from any enemy you damage. *''Scorn'' - Throws out an energy orb thet covers enemies in slag.http://www.examiner.com/article/gearbox-software-reveals-new-borderlands-2-end-boss Motion Tree Contains improvements increase survivability, buffing shield capacity and recharge times, as well as increasing bullet damage and movement speed. *''Accelerate'' - Increases bullet damage and speed with all gun types *''Ward'' - Improves your Shield Capacity and Shield Recharge Delay *''Suspension'' - Increases the duration of Phaselock *''Inertia'' - Killing an enemy causes your Shields to quickly Regenerate and increases your Reload Speed for a few seconds. *''Kinetic Reflection'' - After killing an enemy you gain the ability to reflect enemy bullets, sending them flying back toward your enemies. This effect lasts for a short time. *''Converge'' - Your Phaselock ability now also pulls nearby enemies toward the original target. *''Fleet'' - Your Movement Speed increases while your shields are depleted. *''Quicken'' - Increases the Cooldown Rate of your Phaselock's Ability. *''Sub-Sequence'' - When an enemy dies under the effects of Phaselock, there is a chance for your Phaselock to seek out and affect another target. *''Thoughtlock'' - Phaselock causes enemies to switch allegiance and fight amongst themselves. Additionally, Phaselock's duration and cooldown is increased. Cataclysm Tree *''Flicker''- Increases your chance to cause Status Effects with Incendiary, Shock, Corrosive, and Slag guns. *''Foresight'' - Increases Magazine Size and Reload Speed with all weapon types. *''Helios''- Phaselocking an enemy causes a fiery explosion, damaging all nearby enemies. *''Immolate'' - Adds fire damage to all shots fired while in "Fire for your Life." The addition Fire Damage is based on the Damage of the weapon you're firing. *''Chain Reaction'' - Kill Skill. Killing an enemy causes all of your shots that hit enemies to have a chance to ricochet and hit another nearby enemy. *''Cloud Kill'' - Shooting an enemy creates a lingering Acid cloud, dealing constant corrosive Damage to enemies who touch it. Only one Acid cloud can be active at a time. *''Backdraft'' - Adds incendiary damage to melee attacks. Creates a fiery explosion when shields become depleted, damaging nearby enemies. Shields must fully recharge between explosions. *''Reaper'' - You deal increased Gun Damage to any enemy who has more than 50% of his health remaining. *''Blight Phoenix'' - Kill Skill. Killing an enemy causes you to deal constant Fire and Corrosive Damage to nearby enemies for a short time. The damage is based on your Level and the Level of the Blight Phoenix. *''Ruin'' - Action Skill Augmentation. While an enemy is Phaselocked, press the action button to slam the enemy into the ground and set off a fiery explosion. Unnamed Skill Tree *''Routing'' - Freezes enemies near a Phaselock bubble. *''Unnamed Skill'' - Heals teammates by shooting enemies that are in a Phaselocked state. Trivia *Maya is wanted for the crime of being a siren, the bounty on her head is $720,000,000,000. *The text for Converge, which reads, "Gather thine enemies together that thou mayest blow them to tiny bits," is a reference to the rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Media file:BL2-Character-Concept-maya.jpg File:BL2 maya phaselock.jpeg File:MayaSalvadorBot Night.jpg File:Siren Caverns.jpg File:maya2.jpg File:Maya1.jpg File:Maya_001b.jpg|First known image of Maya from Borderlands 2 reveal in GameInformer File:Maya3.jpg File:Maya5.jpg References Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human